Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is a serial killer from the Friday the 13th Franchise. Jason first appeared in Sean S. Cunningham's Friday the 13th as a minor character but has since made his way through 10 sequels and a remake. More notably being played by Kane Hodder in 4 of the sequels, Kane has helped to promote Jason and make him an Icon. Sporting a Hockey Mask and notably a Machete, Jason has become one of the most iconic and popular slashers in movie history alongside Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers and Leatherface. Biography Early life Born in the small town of Crystal Lake on the 13th of June, 1946 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees, Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, had an abnormally small brain and large heart and as such, was mentally disabled. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept the boy isolated from the community, not letting him attend school and presumably educating him (or at least attempting to) in their home on the outskirts of Crystal Lake. In the summer of 1957, Pamela, unable (or possibly unwilling) to get a babysitter for Jason, resorted to bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake, where she worked as a cook. Bullied relentlessly by the campers due to his handicaps, Jason, trying to escape his tormentors, fell off a dock and into the lake, where he drowned due to the counselors who were supposed to be supervising the children being too preoccupied with having sex in the woods. Though Jason's body was never found, the camp briefly closed as a result, but reopened the next summer, only to be closed again when Pamela, mad with grief, murdered Barry and Claudette, the counselors she blamed for Jason's drowning. Pamela was never suspected of the murders and all subsequent attempts to open the camp ended in failure, presumably due to sabotage on Pamela's part, resulting in the camp being nicknamed "Camp Blood" by the locals, who came to believe the area was cursed. In actuality, Jason somehow returned to life after his fall into Crystal Lake. In the comic; Freddy vs Jason Vs Ash, it is said that pamela had use the Necronomicon, to ressuract him. Constructing and living in a crude shelter in the forest, seemingly waited for his mother to find him, managing to live off the land and whatever he could pilfer from the camp. In the summer of 1980, Steve Christy, the son of Camp Crystal Lake founders David and Louise Christy, began trying to re-open the camp, hiring several teenagers from out of town to assist him. Enraged by Steve's actions, Pamela murdered him and almost all his employees, with only Alice Hardy surviving, the girl managing to behead Mrs. Voorhees with a machete on the waterfront. After killing Pamela, Alice fell asleep in a canoe and, before being rescued by police, had a nightmare in which a young, decayed Jason leapt out of the water and dragged her under. When Alice told the police about Jason attacking her, they reassured her that they never found any evidence of a boy in the lake. While Alice was passed out in the canoe, Jason, having apparently witnessed his mother's death, grabbed her sweater, severed head and the machete that killed her, and returned to his shack with them, placing the objects on a crude altar he had constructed. Two months after Pamela's death, Alice returned to Crystal Lake to face her demons. Jason tracked her down to her apartment, snuck inside and stabbed her in the head with an ice pick, after scaring her by placing his mother's head in her refrigerator. Escaping with Alice's body, Jason placed it at the foot of his mother's shrine. Three years after killing Alice, Jason discovered local teenager Chris Higgins in the woods and attacked her with a knife, knocking her out in the struggle. Exactly what happened next is unknown, but hours later Chris woke up at home, with no idea of how she got there. The Crystal Lake Massacres In June 1984, Paul Holt converted the Packanack Lodge, a facility in close proximity to Camp Crystal Lake, into a counselor training center, an action which enraged Jason, who had begun wearing on old sack to hide his disfigured face. At first murdering local eccentric Crazy Ralph and police officer Deputy Winslow who had discovered his home, Jason attacked Packanack Lodge in the middle of the night, murdering the six would-be counselors who had decided to stay behind instead of going into town for one last night of fun. Hiding the counselors' bodies (and bringing at least one to his shack) Jason stayed in the lodge, awaiting more victims to present themselves. When Paul and his assistant Ginny Field returned, Jason knocked the former out and chased Ginny through the grounds of the lodge and all the way to his shack, where Ginny discovered the shrine erected to Pamela. Aware of Jason's history, Ginny donned Pamela's sweater and tricked Jason into thinking she was his mother, distracting him long enough for Paul to appear. As Paul and Jason fought, Ginny grabbed the machete used to kill Mrs. Voorhees and slammed it into Jason's shoulder, the blow knocking him out. Despite the severity of his injury, Jason recovered and followed Ginny and Paul back to the Packanack Lodge, where an unmasked Jason crashed through a window and attacked Ginny, causing her to black out. The next day, a bewildered Ginny was found by paramedics, but Jason or Paul were nowhere to be found. Reaching a small store, Jason killed the owners and stole some new clothes, then made his way to Higgins Haven, vacation home of his would-be victim Chris, where he spent the night. The next day, Jason murdered two bikers (succeeding in only knocking out the leader, Ali) before moving on to Chris's friends, killing them one by one, acquiring a hockey mask from a boy named Shelly Finkelstein and using it to replace his burlap sack, which he had earlier lost. When Chris and her boyfriend Rick, who had been out, returned to Higgins Haven, Jason killed Rick and gave chase to Chris, who eventually recognized Jason as the man who attacked her two years ago. Becoming trapped in the barn with Jason, Chris, when a recovered Ali died trying to attack Jason, used the distraction to split Jason's head open with an axe. After being momentarily stunned by the axe blow, Jason managed to stumble forward and tried to grab Chris before falling over, seemingly dead. The next day, a hysterical Chris was found by the police and led away, ranting about a dream in which Jason was still alive and being attacked by a decayed Pamela out on the lake. That night, Jason and his ten victims were taken to the Wessex County Morgue, where Jason revived, kills the coroner and a nurse before beginning to make his way back to Crystal Lake, murdering a hitchhiker on his way there. Reaching the home of twelve year-old Tommy Jarvis and his family by the next night, Jason murdered a group of teenagers vacationing next door, as well as Mrs. Jarvis and Rob Dier, the brother of one of Jason's victims at the Packanack Lodge, who had been looking for Jason in order to avenge his sibling's death. Going after Tommy and his sister Trish, Jason's rampage was brought to an end when Tommy, using some newspaper clippings belonging to Rob as a reference, altered his appearance to resemble a young Jason, which distracted the killer and allowedAxel Tommy to strike him in the head with Rob's machete, causing Jason to topple over forward, pushing the blade even deeper into his skull. As Tommy and Trish embraced, Tommy, noticing that Jason was showing faint signs of life, grabbed the machete and began hacking away at Jason's body, screaming "Die! Die! Die!" over and over. The Jarvis siblings were found a short time later and Jason's body was buried in Eternal Peace Cemetery, though most local officials were apparently misinformed and believed the killer had been cremated. Copycat & Resurrection Six years after killing Jason, Tommy Jarvis, who had been in and out of institutions since his encounter with Jason, was sent to the Pinehurst Halfway House. Shortly after Tommy's arrival, residents of the area started being killed off at an alarming rate, the brutality and seemingly random nature of the murders causing the authorities to fear that Jason had somehow returned. The one responsible the new killing spree, revealed to be a paramedic named Roy Burns (who had snapped and begun copycatting Jason after the death of his son at Pinehurst) was eventually killed in self-defense by Tommy. Due to Roy's killing spree reawakening his deep-seated fear of Jason, Tommy, already unhinged and suffering from visual and auditory hallucinations, has a psychotic fit and nearly became another Jason copycat, donning a hockey mask that greatly resembled or somehow actually was Roy's mask, brandishing a knife and coming close to murdering his friend Pam Roberts. Put back in an institution after nearly killing Pam, Tommy was released back into society in the June of 1990. Believing that destroying Jason's body would cure his psychosis and allow him to move on, Tommy went to Eternal Peace Cemetery with his friend Allen Hawes and dug up Jason's corpse, planning on cremating it. Unfortunately, the sight of Jason's body caused Tommy to have an episode and attack the rotted husk with a metal fence post. Calming down after stabbing the body several times, Tommy left the fence post embedded in Jason's chest, which lead to Jason being resurrected when the post acted as a lightning rod, attracting several bolts created by an oncoming storm. Rising from the grave, Jason killed Hawes and, after sending Tommy running though it is unknown if he actually remembers Tommy as the boy who killed him, put on a hockey mask Tommy had left behind. The killer began making his way back to Camp Crystal Lake (renamed Camp Forest Green). After a day of traveling on foot and killing everyone he encountered, Jason reached the camp and killed the two active counselors (having already murdered the other three during his trek). Moving in on the children, Jason was drawn away from them when Sheriff Michael Garris and two officers appeared to investigate the lack of communication with the camp. Easily dispatching of the officers, Jason briefly struggled with the sheriff, but in the end managed to finish him off as well. After killing Garris, Jason attacked his daughter and the only remaining counselor Megan, but was lured away from her and into the lake by Tommy. Attempting to drag Tommy out of his boat and into the water, Jason was set on fire and chained to the bottom of the lake by the young man, who he still managed to drown. Struggling to free himself, Jason tried dragging Megan under as well when she swam out to save Tommy, but was left paralyzed when the girl used the detached motor of Tommy's boat to cut into his neck, breaking it. Megan successfully resuscitated Tommy, leaving Jason trapped at the bottom of the lake. Seven years into his imprisonment, Jason nearly managed to drown fourteen year-old Rennie Wickham when the girl was pushed into Crystal Lake by her uncle, who was trying to teach her how to swim. Seeing Jason as a child due to her latent empathetic abilities, Rennie barely escaped Jason's grasp, and was left haunted by her encounter with him, becoming aquaphobic. From Crystal Lake to Manhattan In September 2000, psychic teenager Tina Shepard, wanting to bring back her father, who she had accidentally killed using her powers years earlier, accidentally awakened and released Jason from his watery tomb, the shock of doing so knocking the girl out, causing Jason to ignore her. Wandering the Crystal Lake area, Jason returned to killing, slaughtering his way to the Shepard home and the house next door, which several teenagers had rented for a birthday party. Butchering the teens, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Jason ultimately faced off against Tina, her telekinesis easily matching his raw power. Their fight destroying both houses, Tina and Jason's battle reached its climax on the docks of Crystal Lake, where Tina, using her powers, resurrected her father, who dragged Jason off the dock and chained him to the bottom of the lake once again. The next summer, Jason became active once more when the anchor of a passing yacht severed an underwater electric cable, which shocked Jason back to life. Boarding the yacht, Jason murdered the two teenage lovers aboard, gaining a new hockey mask from the boy, to replace the one Tina had destroyed during their fight. Drifting aimlessly, the yacht brought Jason to the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship which was taking the graduating class of Lakeview High School to New York City. Climbing aboard the ship, Jason set about killing off the crew and students, his presence causing the now eighteen year-old Rennie Wickham to be plagued by visions of Jason's younger self. Starting a fire by throwing a student onto a control panel, Jason caused the Lazarus to sink, drowning everyone still aboard. Having seen Rennie, her classmates Sean Robertson and Julius Gaw and teachers Colleen van Deusen and Charles McCulloch escape in a lifeboat, Jason followed them to New York, either swimming or walking on the ocean floor. Catching up to the group in Manhattan, Jason pursued them through the streets, killing Julius, Charles and whoever else blocked his progress. Chasing Rennie and Sean (Colleen having died in a car accident) through Times Square, a subway, a diner and into the sewers, Jason eventually cornered the two, knocking Sean out and killing the sanitation engineer who had been guiding him and Rennie through the tunnels. Chasing Rennie, Jason was horribly burned when the girl threw an old canister of toxic waste into his face, causing it to melt. Tearing his smoldering mask off and blindly stumbling after Rennie, Jason grabbed her leg when she and Sean tried to climb out the sewer, but before he could pull her down, he was caught in a wave of sludge that rushed through the tunnels and was melted down as Sean and Rennie (who hallucinated Jason as a child one final time) escaped through a manhole. Hell and nightmares Presumably washed out to sea by the sludge, Jason made his way back to Crystal Lake, his hockey mask fusing to his face due to the toxic waste. In July 2003, Jason, when undercover FBI Agent Elizabeth Marcus stopped by a cabin on the campgrounds, chased her into the woods. Lead into an ambush by the woman, revealed to be an undercover FBI agent, Jason was riddled with hundreds of bullets and blown apart by a large number of agents. Jason's remains were sent to the federal morgue in Youngstown, Ohio, where Jason, as the coroner examined him, possessed the man by hypnotizing him into eating his disembodied heart. With his new body, Jason killed the assistant coroner and a pair of FBI agents left to guard the morgue and began making his way back to Crystal Lake, instinctively seeking out his half-sister Diana Kimble, who he intended to possess in order to fully resurrect himself. After five days (and claiming nine more victims) Jason reached Crystal Lake and transferred his worm-like soul from Phil to Josh, a local policeman. Attacking Diana in her home, Jason, struggling with Steven Freeman when he arrived, accidentally killed Diana with a knife sharpener he had intended to throw at Steven. Fleeing the scene after being impaled with a fireplace poker and knocked through a window by Steven, Jason abandoned Josh's body the next day and acquired a new one, that of Robert Campbell, a reporter and the boyfriend of Diana's daughter Jessica, Jason's newest target. Finding Jessica at home, Jason tried to possess her, but was wounded by Steven, who escaped with Jessica. Tracking Jessica down to the police department, Jason killed an officer, knocked out another and Sheriff Landis and came close to possessing Jessica, only for Steven to interfere again. Shot a number of times by Steven, Jason was briefly downed, but recovered, kills a pair of officers and chased Steven and Jessica to the diner where Diana worked. Shrugging off a barrage of gunshots, Jason, after killing the family owning the diner, collapsed after Jessica's friend Vicki sacrificed herself in an attempt to stop him. Recovering by the time the police showed up, Jason possessed Deputy Randy Parker and made his way to his old home, arriving there at the same time as Sheriff Landis. Seeing Jessica had an enchanted dagger, which could send him to Hell, Jason pretended to be Randy, even speaking, confusing Jessica and causing her to accidentally kill Sheriff Landis when he tried disarming her. When Jessica dropped the dagger after stabbing Landis with it, Jason rushed over to Stephanie, Jessica and Steven's infant daughter, and prepared to possess her. Arriving just in time, Steven partially beheaded Randy with a machete, forcing Jason's soul to crawl out of his gaping neck wound. Scurrying through the house, Jason's soul was knocked into a hole in the floor by Steven, where it found Diana's dead body, which had been placed in the house by Robert, who had intended to "discover" it during a routine walkthrough with his crew. Slithering up his half-sister's vagina, Jason successfully resurrected himself and went after Jessica and Steven, only being momentarily distracted by Creighton Duke, a bounty hunter with a vendetta against him. After breaking Duke's back, Jason was tackled out a window by Steven and the two fought, with Jason having the obvious advantage. Before he could beat Steven to death, Jason was attacked from behind by Jessica, who had recovered the dagger. Stabbed in the chest, Jason was grabbed by demonic hands that burst out the dirt and, feebly struggling, was dragged down to Hell, losing his mask in the process. Leaving with their baby at dawn, Jessica and Steven failed to notice the bladed glove of Freddy Krueger shoot out of the ground and grab the abandoned hockey mask. In his personal Hell, Jason wandered a perfect recreation of Camp Crystal Lake that was in perpetual twilight, seemingly killing the same shade of a possible previous victim over and over again. Jason's cycle of stalking and killing was eventually interrupted by Freddy Krueger who, under the guise of Mrs. Voorhees, used what remained of his power to resurrect Jason, telling him to go to Springwood and "punish" the children there. Weak due to the residents of his hometown suppressing and censoring all knowledge pertaining to him and quarantining those aware of his existence, Freddy's plan was to have Jason kill and cause a panic, making the authorities believe he has returned, creating fear and giving him power. Jason killed several Springwood residents and the deaths were blamed on Freddy, just like the dream stalker thought they would be. Things soon become complicated when Jason, despite fulfilling his purpose, continued killing, claiming more and more victims before Freddy could kill them in their dreams. After attacking a rave, killing at least ten people there, Jason followed Lori Campbell and her friends Will Rollins, Charlie Linderman, Kia, Freeburg and Deputy Stubbs to Westin Hills Psychiatric Institute, the group having gone there in search of the dream suppressant Hypnocil, which could protect them from Freddy. Breaking into the asylum, Jason killed a guard and Deputy Stubbs and gave chase to the others, but was confronted by Freddy, who had possessed Freeburg and disposed of the Hypnocil. Using a massive amount of tranquilizer, Freddy knocked Jason out, right before he sliced Freeburg's body in half. Confronted by Freddy in the Dream World and figuring out he was only being used, Jason was battered by the other killer, who had the advantage of possessing reality warping powers in his realm. Managing to endure everything that Freddy threw at him, Jason lost his composure when a pipe burst and showered him with water, his deep-seated fear of water and drowning having been brought to the surface by being in the Dream World. Regressed to a helpless child by Freddy and in the process, lost his immortality, Jason was whisked away to a 1950's-style version of Camp Crystal Lake, where he relived being knocked into the lake by bullying campers. Jason was narrowly saved by Lori, who had entered the Dream World, intent on dragging Freddy out. Due to being distracted by Lori, Freddy lost hold of Jason, who woke up in the back of a van, Lori, Will, Kia and Linderman had been in the midst of transporting him to Crystal Lake with. Breaking his bonds, Jason caused the van to crash and was sent flying out the back out of it. Recovering quickly, Jason reached Camp Crystal Lake, which was being converted into a resort, shortly after Will, Kia and Linderman (who were forced to carry Lori, who was trapped in the Dream World by Freddy) did. Bursting into a cabin and attacking Will, Kia and Linderman, Jason injured all three and, during the struggle, caused the cabin to catch on fire. As the flames spread, Jason, when Lori finally woke up after being burnt and dragged Freddy into the real world, moved in the other killer. Jason and Freddy engaged in a brutal battle, which brought them through the campgrounds, a nearby construction site and to the docks, which Lori and Will (Linderman and Kia having been killed in the crossfire) set on fire. As the flames raced towards them, Jason and Freddy continued fighting, Jason ripping his opponent's arm off while Freddy, having earlier claimed Jason's machete, stabbed him in the heart with it. The fire soon reached some stacked propane tanks, causing them to erupt, the explosions setting Jason and Freddy on fire and flinging them into the lake. When Freddy reached the dock and prepared to kill both Lori and Will, Jason, using his last once of strength, leaped out of the water and impaled Freddy with his own severed arm. When Lori beheaded Freddy with his machete, she, seeing Jason sinking to the bottom of the lake with Freddy's body and severed head, tossed the weapon to him. The next day, Jason emerged from the waters clutching Freddy's head, which winked and laughed, though this didn't seem to bother Jason. A new enemy In December, years after his battle with Freddy, Jason still survives in Camp Crystal Lake, with it again being named Forest Green. Freddy is trapped within Jason's sub consisous. Will and Lori return to the camp for closure, but are killed and disposed by Jason. While lurking in Jason's thoughts Freddy learns of a demonic book called the Necromonican, which can be used to bring him back to life. By coniceidince, the Nercromonican is hidden in the Voorhees home. In a trance Freddy, once again use's Jason's mother to convice Jason that the only way to get rid of Freddy is with the Necromonican, Not only that but it will also make Jason a "real boy". While looking for the demonic book, Jason murders three girls. This murder is analyzed by Ash Williams, who came into town to help with a local S-Mart. Ash belives Jason to be a Deadite - undead demonic entities created by the Necromonican. Ash, having dealt with Deadites before tries to warn the teenage employee's at S-Mart, but natuarlly none of them belives Ash, except for a girl named Caroline, who is aware of Jason's existence. One of the teens also makes a mistake of pulling a prank on Ash by dressing up as Jason. In another trance, Freddy appears as Jason's father, reminding him of his duties to find the book. After this dream, Jason butchers several Christmas Carolers and later kills a group of teenagers camping in the Voorhees home, exept for one named Bree. Ash, who was following the partying teenagers finds the Necromonican and escapes with Bree. Jason attempts to intercept them while they are driving away. Jason destroys the car but Ash and Bree elude him. Regardless, Jason still relentessly stalks them to the S-Mart as Freddy urges him. There Jason massacres several employees. Ash and the survivors take refuge in Caroline's house, where they realize that becuse of Jason's limited intelligance, that he must be a pawn. It's at that point where Freddy slowly begins to reveals himself to Ash. Freddy finally matiralizes himself outside the dream world and orders Jason to kill Ash and leave the others for later, while he reads the Necromonican. Three of the boys lure Jason to the Voorhees home, planting a trap there. Jason however, realizes the trick and later confronts Freddy, interrupting a fight between the dream demon and Ash. However Freddy has mastered the Necromonican enouth to summon Jason's many victims as Deadites to kill him. While Jason fights his vengeful victims. During the struggle, Ash manages to steal the book and flee into the woods. Freddy soon changes the camp grounds into his familar home of Elm Street and summons the spirits of his own victims to kill Ash. Jason manages to find his way to Freddy's warped reality and begins to fight him head on, with Freddy gaining the upper hand. Caroline and Ash attempt to escape with the book but it is stolen by Jason. During the heated struggle, the Voorhees home is destroyed and Ash falls unconscious, Freddy and Jason also survive but are trapped in the rubble. Ash does regain consciousness just as Freddy escapes the rubble, as does Jason (much to Freddy's annoyance.) Ash, Freddy and Jason begin a full out fight. Ash is brutally beaten from the fight but refuses to back down against them. Caroline begins to read the discarded Necromonican, opening a portal which begins to pull Freddy in. Jason is too strong to be pulled in but the vortex cause's Ash's car to knock Jason beneath the frozen lake, while Freddy is dragged into the vortex completely. Ash and Caroline survive the fight, but Ash remains confident that the world hasn't seen the last of them. Washington Government agents lead by Detective Gordan Russel, lead a search across the camp grounds for the Necromonican. The book is found and two other agents find Jason, who awakens and kills both of them. Once again under the guise of Pamela, Freddy urges Jason to to hunt down Ash. Months later, after Jason kills Caroline, Jason follows Ash to Baltimore, Maryland. While Ash is on a train, Jason stows away in the train's boxcar. Many of Freddy and Jason's survivors meet each other in a meeting organized by Dr Maggie Burroughs and Dr Neil Gordan. Among those at the meeting are Stephine Kimple, her father Steven, Alice Johnson and her son Jacob, Tina Shepard, and Rennie Wickham. Ash meets with them and they begin to discuss thier goals but are inturupted by Jason, who kills Steven. While Ash prepares to fight Jason himself, a hummer drives through the house and rams Jason. The driver is revealed to be Tommy Jarvis. While the survivors flee and make a plan to stop Jason. As Jason gets back up, goverment agents begin to open fire onto Jason and capture him. In Washington, Jason is put in a holding cell full of dead people. He is visited mentally by Freddy who tells him of a plan to massacre the world. After hearing of the presence of his old enemies (namley Tommy) will be comeing for them Jason agrees and becomes the leader of the Deadite army. Later, while the survivors battle Freddy, Jason and the Deadites descend upon Washington. While Jason and his demonic army terrorise the streets, Jason is confronted by Tommy. Just as the fight is provoked, a winged Deadite drags Tommy to meet Freddy, who is abducting Jacob At the White House Tommy and Jacob are held hostage by Freddy, Jason and Maggie who is revealed to be Freddy's daughter Kathryn, who has betrayed the group. Little did the killers know, was that Ash, Alice, Tina and Stephine are now onto them. However Stephine seperates from the group, and later encounters Freddy who tells her it is her destiny to end up like Jason considering thier biolgical relation. Clad in hockey mask Stephine prepares hersef to kill Jason. Back at the White House a brief fight esues between Jason and Maggie. Tina kills Maggie and Alice allows Freddy to kill her passing her powers onto Jacob, who takes this as a chance to summon the spirits of Amanda Kruger and the dream warriors. The Deadites are destroyed, but Freddy wounds Jacob. Ash begins to fight Freddy, while Stephine and Tommy face Jason. Tommy taunts Jason about not being able to kill him. Stephine impales Jason and Tommy decapitates Jason with a shard of glass. Freddy absorbs Jason's soul seemingly at full peak, but Neil and the spirit of Nancy Tompson recite the chant to open the portal to the Deadites dimension and Freddy is stripped from his powers and shot into the portal by Ash, freeing all the souls including Jason. After the survivors of the battle leave, Pamela's voice is heard telling him he will never die, forshadowing another ressurection. In space Either before or during 2008 Jason was captured by the government and, convicted of at least two hundred murders, was imprisoned in the Crystal Lake Research Facility, which was built on the remains of the camp. Jason's captors tried executing him through a variety of means, including electrocution, gassing, firing squad and hanging. None of these methods worked, so Jason was simply left shackled and under constant sedation in the facility until further notice. By 2010, it was decided that Jason should be cryogenically frozen, with head researcher Rowan LaFontaine being put in charge of the procedure. On the day Jason was supposed to be put on ice, the decision was quickly and quietly overturned, with Doctor Wimmer having convinced his superiors to let him transport Jason, unfrozen, to another facility in Stanford, despite the inherent risk involved in doing so. When Wimmer and the group of soldiers hired to move Jason arrived in the killer's chamber, they discovered he had escaped, murdering a guard (who had accidentally knocked Jason's IV loose) and putting the dead man's body in his place. Ambushing the soldiers, Jason killed them and Doctor Wimmer, acquired a machete and gave chase to Rowan, who lured Jason into the basement, where she knocked him into the experimental cryogenics chamber with a barrage of shotgun blasts. As he began to freeze, Jason rammed his machete through the chamber door, stabbing Rowan and causing the gasses to seep out, causing them to freeze Rowan as well. Jason's rupturing of the cryo-chamber not only froze Rowan alongside him, but also instigated the automatic lockdown, which completely sealed the facility. Apparently deciding this was for the best, the government left Jason and Rowan to their fate, abandoning the facility. Frozen for centuries, Jason and Rowan were discovered in 2455 by an Earth II class on a field trip to the old Earth, which had become uninhabitable years ago. Taken up to The Grendel by the class, Jason was sent to Lab One, where, in the middle of being examined by an intern, he thawed, killed the intern, grabbed a surgical machete and began stalking the corridors of the spaceship, killing off the students and the hired security. Jason's machinations resulted in The Grendel crashing into the space station the Solaris, destroying it and crippling The Grendel, which began falling apart. As the survivors, Rowan included, worked to try and escape on a shuttle, Jason murdered the engineer, causing Kinsa, an already unbalanced student to break down and try to activate the shuttle prematurely, causing it to explode. Cornering Rowan, Waylander and Janessa in the docking bay, Jason met his match when android Kay-Em 14, having been updated with combat capabilities by her creator Tsunaron, attacked him, riddling him with thousands of bullets and blowing most of his limbs, including his head, off with a rocket launcher. Jason's mangled remains were left in a medical bay where, either due to the equipment of The Grendel malfunctioning or Jason's soul manipulating it, the nano ants reconstructed Jas on, using scrap scattered around the room as a substitute for flesh. Now a cyborg and more powerful than ever before, Jason resumed his pursuit of the survivors, who had contacted the rescue vessel the Tiamat and were in the middle of trying to blow off the dying portion of The Grendel, to delay the ship's explosion. Nonchalantly punching Kay-Em's head off when she tried fighting him again, Jason was blown up by the set charges when Waylander, who had been paralyzed trying to fight Jason, activated them, killing himself in the process. Unfazed by the bombs, Jason ripped his way into the remains of The Grendel, causing Janessa to be sucked into space, and went after the remaining survivors, who worked desperately to try and reach the Tiamat. Momentarily distracted by a virtual version of Camp Crystal Lake created by Tsunaron and the still-functioning Kay-Em, Jason, realizing the nature of the holograms, charged after Rowan, Tsunaron and Kay-Em as they, having unsealed the door leading to the Tiamat, rushed onto the vessel. As the remains of The Grendel collapsed around him, Jason was confronted by a spacesuited Sergeant Brodski and the two were flung into space when The Grendel finally exploded. Merely launched through space by the explosion, Jason tried latching on to the Tiamat, but was tackled by Brodski and sent plummeting through the atmosphere of Earth II. The unshielded reentry caused both Brodski and Jason to be incinerated, with Jason's remains and his metallic mask crash landing in a lake, attracting the attention of a pair of camping teenagers, who went to investigate the impact site. Do to all of the things Jason has lived through it is presumed that he will do his thing on Earth 2, but this is considered his "death" film. And some novels take place after this and show that Jason is alive,the third novel is his last appearance in the Jason X series,he is suck into a black hole and it transport him on to another side of the moon, and the last Jason X novel his threat is only ended by his son Free Jefferson trapping his clone in an escape-pod sending it to an uninhabitable moon. 2009 Remake Biography Early life Born in 1969, with severe disfigurements and mental handicaps, Jason, as a child, lived near Crystal Lake with his mother Pamela Voorhees. Brought to Camp Crystal Lake at one point by his mother, Jason was now 11 due to negligence on the part of the camp counselors, seemingly drowned in the lake. In actuality, Jason survived this near-drowning, but his mother, believing her son to have died, went on a homicidal rampage in 1980, killing several counselors at Camp Crystal Lake to avenge her son's apparent demise. After his mother kills several counselors, Jason witnesses her be beheaded with a machete by the sole remaining counselor. As the counselor flees, Jason, hearing voices telling him to kill to avenge himself and Pamela, collects the counselor's discarded machete, his mother's severed head and a locket she carried, which contained a picture of himself and a much younger Pamela. For the next several years, Jason would live as a hermit in the Crystal Lake woods. Living among the dilapidated cabins of Camp Crystal Lake and in the mine system below the area, Jason steals some of what he needs from nearby residences and covers his deformed visage with an old sack. He also made a scary jacket by cutting off the top of a hunting jacket and sewing it over the top of a military jacket. Jason begins to kill those who trespass on his territory, often disposing of the bodies of his victims, making it seem as though they had simply disappeared. The locals of Crystal Lake soon became aware of Jason, and avoid going near the old campgrounds, believing that if they left him alone he would do likewise. Rampage In 2009 a group of youths led by a boy named Wade hiked to Camp Crystal Lake, having been tipped off that a large amount of wild marijuana grew in the area. After the group sets up camp, Jason, when Wade goes off into the night to urinate and stumbles upon the marijuana, murders the boy with his machete. With Wade dead, Jason spies on Richie and Amanda, who are having sex in a tent. His presence having been sensed by Amanda, Jason, when Richie leaves the tent believing it to be Wade who was spying on him and his girl, attacks Amanda. Trapping Amanda inside her sleeping bag, Jason kills her by dangling her upside-down from a tree over a campfire, also setting a bear trap nearby, which Richie sets off when he rushes to try and help Amanda. With Richie incapacitated Jason ventures to his and his mother's old house, where he attacks Whitney Miller and her boyfriend Mike. Entering a tunnel beneath the house Jason begins shoving his machete up through the floorboards, injuring Mike, who he drags into the tunnels through a trapdoor and finishes off. Chasing Whitney back to the campsite, Jason kills Richie with his machete when Whitney tries to help her friend out of the bear trap. Tearing his machete out of Richie's head Jason prepares to strike Whitney down too but relents at the last second, noticing the girl's resemblance to his mother Pamela when she was younger. Taking Whitney back to his lair, Jason shackles her to the wall and gives her his mother's locket. Afterward Jason disposes of the bodies of Whitney's friends, leaving practically no trace of them, stumping the authorities. Six weeks after abducting Whitney and murdering her friends, Jason travels to a farm, an employee of which, Donnie, had early infringed upon his territory to take some of the marijuana Wade had been after. Luring Donnie up into the attic of a barn, Jason attacks and, during the scuffle, has his sack pulled off. With Donnie startled by his now exposed face Jason kills the farmhand by slashing his throat with a machete. After killing Donnie, Jason reaches down to collect his sack when he spots a hockey mask among the piled junk in the room. Taking the mask, Jason tries it on and, after glancing at himself in a nearby mirror, decides to keep it and leave the sack behind. Going to Crystal Lake, Jason finds a group of college students have traveled to the area to party in a house owned by the group's leader, Trent Sutton. While Nolan and girlfriend Chelsea waterski on the lake, Jason kills Nolan while he is driving Trent's motorboat by shooting him in the head from afar with a bow and arrow. When Chelsea, who had accidentally been hit by the boat after Nolan dies and loses control of it, hides from him under the Crystal Lake dock, Jason, after looking around for her, spots her and stabs her in the head with his machete through the dock slats. When night falls, Jason, carrying Donnie's corpse, goes back to Camp Crystal Lake and, after hearing noises uttered by the hidden Clay Miller (Whitney's brother) and his friend Jenna, turns on the camp lights and begins thrashing about in search of the cause of the noise. After knocking several stacked canoes over, Jason gives up in his search and continues with transporting Donnie's body to his lair. Underground, Jason takes the body to storage and leaves Clay's bag (which he found on the campgrounds) with Whitney. Settling down Jason begins sharpening his machete and experiences a flashback of his mother's death, prompting him to throw a tantrum and begin thrashing about wildly, nearly attacking the panicking Whitney before she soothes him by saying his name and showing him his mother's locket. After being calmed down Jason leaves Whitney.Friday the 13th Killer Cut Going to Trent's house sometime later Jason finds Whitney there, the girl having managed to escape his lair earlier. Dragging Whitney back to his hideout Jason chains her up again before going back to Trent's house and cutting the power to the residence before entering the tool shed, where he confronts Chewie. Attacking Chewie, Jason, when the boy tries to defend himself with a screwdriver, grabs the tool and stabs him in the throat with it. Stringing Chewie's corpse up from the shed ceiling, Jason distracts Lawrence, who had come in search of Chewie, with it before revealing himself. Fighting with Lawrence, Jason loses his grasp on the boy, who escapes from the shed and begins running back to Trent's house. Grabbing an axe, Jason hurls the weapon at the fleeing Lawrence's back, severely injuring him. Leaving Lawrence alive for several minutes in attempt to lure his friends out of the house, Jason, when this ploy fails, finishes Lawrence off and climbs onto the roof of Trent's house. Sneaking in, Jason kills Bree by impaling her on a door hook and shortly afterward kills Officer Bracke by stabbing him in the eye with a fireplace poker, the officer having been earlier called to the house by Clay. When Clay, Jenna and Trent run from the house Jason goes after Trent, following him to the main road. When a motorist stops to help Trent, Jason, before Trent can hop in the driver's pickup truck, skewers the boy with his machete and subsequently impales him on one of several spikes protruding from the back of the truck. After the truck driver flees in a panic with Trent still hanging on the back of his vehicle, Jason tracks Clay and Jenna down to the tunnels, where the duo had found and freed Whitney. Chasing after the three, Jason manages to murder Jenna by impaling her with his machete before following the Miller siblings through a tunnel which leads to an overturned bus. Catching up with Clay, Jason begins beating him, only to be distracted by Whitney long enough for her and her brother to escape to the barn where Donnie worked. Fighting with Clay in the barn, Jason is injured when, after Whitney pretends to be Pamela, Clay sets a bear trap off on his shoulder and wraps a hanging chain around his neck with Whitney before tossing one end of the chain into Donnie's woodchipper. Lifted off the ground due to the chain being caught in the spinning blades of the woodchipper, Jason, before this hanging kills him, falls to the ground when the wooden beam the chain was thrown over breaks. Still restrained by the chain and woodchipper, Jason, as he tries to attack, is stabbed in the chest by Whitney, an attack which seemingly kills him. After being stabbed, the presumably dead Jason is brought to a Crystal Lake dock, where he, his mask and Pamela's locket are dumped in the lake by Whitney and Clay. Falling to the bottom of the lake, Jason, apparently still alive, shoots upward and comes crashing through the dock and grabs Whitney, leaving her fate and Clay's ambiguous. Terrordrome Jason Voorhees is one of several Horror characters to appear in the fan-made PC game Terrordrome in both his Human and Zombie forms. Filmography *Friday the 13th (cameo) *Friday the 13th Part 2 *Friday the 13th Part 3 *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Friday the 13th Part 5, A New Beginning *Friday the 13th Part 6, Jason Lives *Friday the 13th Part 7, The New Blood *Friday the 13th Part 8, Jason Takes Manhattan *Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X *Freddy vs. Jason *Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes